Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go: Beginning
by Gor Gevorkyan
Summary: This fanfic is mine variation of beginning of story in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go, one of the most underrated cartons ever.
1. Meeting

Part 1

A distant, silent, gloomy space. It is very quiet and peaceful. But this is just a calm before the storm! In it is circling a dead, lifeless cocoon, chained by a mysterious force. And suddenly the cocoon began to split into pieces, monsters, monsters come out of it, in one word - evil. From the dead planets of the court came more monsters. They all bow down before one who comes out of the cocoon. A living skeleton came out of there and when he came out, said:  
\- Free! At last! - and he laugh.  
Planet Shugazum, Shugazum city, Shugazum school. It was actually a dream of a boy named Chiro who, while reading his comic book about the Sun Knights during the free time, fell asleep. And suddenly a free was over, and Chiro hurried back to his class for a lesson. But he was prevented from reaching the class by two bully classmates, one fat, the other thin, and it's Glenny and BT, they get out of his first class, this time they fell asleep deep in the trash can. Chiro was stuck there and got out only after 10 minutes, when Chiro was getting out of his hands as if a strong splash came out, and for his delay in the lesson after half an hour of lessons he wrote important words on the board.  
A little later in the orphanage, where Chiro lives. Chiro is an orphan, he does not remember either his parents or the way he lived before he got into the orphanage. With bad present, and without past and future. Sitting on a bench, he thought about his life. The principal in the orphanage of Mrs. Ganslepper came to him and asked why he was so tired, and Chiro said that he regretted that he had such a hard life. But Mrs. Gunslepper said that all people have good and bad particles in life, that Chiro is a good boy, but he just was not lucky with life, but he believes that he will one day be all right. And suddenly from the sky to the outskirts of the city, a wave of energy poured in, and a brief earthquake began. Everything trembled and shook. And when it was over, no one was hurt, but in all houses there was a complete mess. Mrs. Ganslepper suggested that Chiro should go for a walk while there was cleaning and Chiro went for a walk.  
Chiro decided to go to the place where the lightning struck. When the lightning struck, Chiro noticed that she had fallen into the void and he had to find out why. And then on the way he came across Glenny and BT, they approached him and started teasing him again. They pestered him about that temporary earthquake, they want to relax and calm down after these lightning and earthquakes. And Chiro, in an attempt to defend his rights, said that, sooner or later, bad people are responsible for their bad deeds. And they, hearing this speech from him, laughed, and Glenny hit Chiro with his belly and he fell to the sidewalk. Glenny and BT joked, they said that they were «afraid» that they were «scared», and they dumped garbage from the trash can. From this they laughed again and said that they were just consumers, and he was their cure and then they left.  
A little later, when Chiro removed the garbage, he went on to the place where the lightning struck. Also he again complained about his life and told himself:  
\- GRRRRR! Damn Glenny and BT! They do not want to treat me as something respectful to me! Never mind, someday they will understand that it's better not to mess with me, calm down and leave me behind ! Or how Mrs. Ganslepper said... Ay!  
And then Chiro is not looking at the road about anything. Chiro realised that he had reached the place where the lightning struck, and appeared before him eyes from the unharmed greenery and the mold of a huge, old, abandoned robot. And Chiro told himself:  
\- Wow! A giant robot! I knew that the lightning still got somewhere, it got into it!  
And Chiro unexpectedly found the entrance to this robot. Chiro went there and appreciated the inside, but it's very dark there. And suddenly the door closed itself. And there it became even darker. Realising this, Chiro called someone in this robot who could open the door and he said:  
\- Hey? Hi? Is there anyone here? I apologise for my intrusion without warning, but I just found this robot there, and I do not know how to get out of here now, will you help me?!  
But there is one dead silence. Chiro was looking for a door lock, he suddenly found an elevator. And this elevator brought him upstairs. Chiro saw another part of the interior of this robot. And Chiro, in an attempt to someone to call someone to open the door to him, and he could leave again said:  
\- Hey? Is there anyone here? Hi? Can anybody open this door? At least somebody?!  
And then Chiro found a lever-switch, deciding that it would turn on the light. He turned the lever, and then something began! Around the Chiro formed an aura in the form of a huge gorilla, light and electricity were switched on everywhere, the grass and mildew came down from the robot and from the ceiling of the room where five capsules, five robots, and, besides, monkeys, descended.  
At this time in space, it saw in the vision that the living skeleton of Chiro's nightmare and said:  
\- This is happen!  
And at this time on Shugazum, in this robot, Chiro saw as capsules, with these robotic monkeys descending to the floor and they descended. These robotic monkeys activated, left and saw Chiro. Each robot with its own color of armor and eyes: one black with yellow eyes, another red with black eyes, another blue also with black eyes, another such yellow monkey with pink eyes and the last robot green also with black eyes. Chiro was surprised to see them. And that red robot monkey told him in a greeting:  
\- Hy, guy.  
And Chiro was surprised that they also say, said:  
\- Wow! Erhhhh….  
And Chiro swooned. And in space, that living skeleton, seeing this vision, said it was interesting.  
A little bit later. Chiro was awakened by some smell, he saw that black robot who was still hovering over the floor and he told him:  
\- Here, mint tea, it will help you relax.  
And Chiro again fainted. And then that yellow monkey came up to him, shocked him a little and he woke up. Chiro again saw them, pinching themselves, so that if this is just another bad dream, he will wake up. But when he pinched, it hurt, and he realised that this is not a dream, it's a nightmare. And that red robot said:  
\- Well, it helps, Chiro?  
And in shock Chiro asked him how they knew his name. That black robot said that while he was off, he read his thoughts. And Chiro said that they know him, but he does not know them. That green robot apologised, and they all introduced themselves to Chiro: The black robot bears the name - Antaury, the red robot's name is SPRX-77, but he can call it just Sparx, and the blue robot's name is Mr. Hal Gibson, but for discount for Chiro's memory call him simply Gibson, that yellow monkey's name is Nova (and she is girl), and the green robot is called Otto. Chiro said that it was very pleasant and unexpected. And Antaury said that maybe he did not expect them, but they waited for him for an eternity. And Chiro asked why, and Antaury said that he needed help in the fight against the evil Skeleton King. And Chiro asked:  
\- Skeleton who?  
Gibson turned on the monitor and showed this Skeleton King and Chiro was surprised that this is the living skeleton of his nightmare. Antaury said that his dream, which he dreamed is not a simple dream, but a prophetic one. Long ago, Skeleton King tried to take over the entire universe, beginning with Shugazum, but the monkeys having given all their energy to the cannon of their Super Robot, he and his abode imprisoned him in a cocoon. Now Skeleton King is free and is going to finish what he started and he must be stopped. And after the story, Chiro told them:  
\- Well… Good luck.  
But Antaury said that they needed him. Because Chiro had woken them off, he is now their leader. He will comprehend the wisdom of the Power Primate - the power that gives its owner super energy. And Chiro said:  
\- Wow! Wow, Wow! That it was nice of them, but i still a boy, a schoolboy and i probably is not ready for such a position. Plus - I gotta back in orphanage. Where is exit?  
Sparx on the control panel pressed the button that opened the exit, and Ciro said that he was already leaving. And Antaury said:  
\- In any case, think Chiro. There is still time and you can decide in your own way.  
And he gave Chiro a morpher transmitter, so he thought. And Chiro said thanks for the gift and left the Super Robot. The monkeys followed him as he walked through the monitor. Sparx said:  
\- Yeah, not good start…  
And Antaury said:  
\- Do not despair of, Sparx, believe in it, believe in him. We all have to believe in him!  
In space, the servants of the Skeleton King from the fragments of the cocoon built up his fortress. Skeleton King himself, through the monitor of his faithful TV-Monster servant, saw all this and laughed at this. He ordered the preparation of his soldiers - Formless, creatures created from dead resin. When they were created, he told them and TV-Monster:  
\- Find that boy, and kill him!  
And they set off, and Skeleton King himself laughed at these very pleasant thoughts.  
In Shugazum, Chiro returned to the orphanage. And then suddenly - it was attacked by amphibians and TV-monster. Formless on their motorcycles surrounded Chiro, and TV-Monster grabbed him. On the monitor in front of Chiro appeared the Skeleton King himself and said:  
\- Ah, well, well, well! So you are this «last hope of the universe»? So Pathetic! Kill him, my servants!  
And when they began to kill him, monkey robots appeared, beat the Formless and TV-Monster, only the particles of pitch and monkeys were saved from Formless, and Chiro was saved. Skeleton King through TV-Monster said:  
\- Well well. My captors awake!  
And Spax said:  
\- Here to shove your ass back into that hole, a bag of bones!  
Reinforcements came to TV-Monster. And the Skeleton King ordered the kill of monkeys and Chiro. Monkeys attacked and demonstrated their abilities and weapons in their hands on time. Otto has saws, and they have chopped Formless into pieces. Nova has claws, and her hands can transform into mega-fists and so beat Formless. Gibson has drillers-blasters, they also drilled them and shot Formless. Sparx has magnetic forks, he used the ability "Reverse Magnetism" and the Formless in which he hit, scattered into pieces. And the hands of Antaury transformed into claws, he chopped Formless, and his "Monkey Scream" struck at the TV-Monster. TV-Monster then stood up and punched the monkeys from his weapon. Later, reinforcements arrived, and they all attacked the monkeys. Sparx told Chiro to use a morpher transmitter. Chiro pressed the button and it was a mask, a scarf and a cool suit. Chiro was surprised, admired himself, and Sparx told him:  
\- You would have time to admire. And now help!  
Chiro jumped on TV-Monster and struck with his fist, and hit like thunder, and TV-Monster crashed to the ground. Chiro told himself:  
\- Cool! Just like thunder! Hey, it sounds - «Thunder Fist»!  
Then Ciro hit him again, and when he was about to hit again, TV-Monster caught him. But the monkey robots rescued him, and the Monster was beaten. Noticing that all the Formless are beaten, Skeleton King ordered Monster to retreat, and he escaped. Chiro then said:  
\- WOW! We really beat them?!  
And Antaury said:  
\- Yes, Chiro! But you can reveal even more potential. To defend yourself from Skeleton King!  
And Chiro said:  
\- Great! I'm on!  
Monkeys cheers! But Sparx said:  
\- Guy, do not you need anything now?  
And Chiro remembered that he was waiting in the orphanage, Gibson first showed how to turn off the suit, Chiro told everyone «bye» and went to the orphanage.  
In space. The fortress of the Skeleton King is almost restored. And he said:  
\- Hmm, it's harder than I expected. No matter! Soon Shugazum will be mine!  
And he laugh.

TO BE CONTINUED!…


	2. Hard in the lesson, easy in battle

Previously in SRMTHFG: _After several years of imprisonment in captivity, the evil Skeleton King broke free and, with his army of Formless and monsters, is going to conquer the universe. At the same time, a boy named Chiro activated 5 robot monkeys, and they offer him to become their leader and fight against Skeleton King. At first he refused. But then after being attacked by the Formless, he accepts their offer and becomes their leader. Studying the mastery of the force known as the Power Primate, Chiro and his team are preparing to give another resistance to the onslaught of the Skeleton King._  
 _And what will be the onslaught, we will soon!_  
At the orphanage, Chiro in his room was preparing for training, with his new friends. He depicted the poses that he saw in the comics. Sometimes successful, sometimes not. And when he finished, he went down to lunch. Mrs. Ganslepper looked at Chiro, thought that he was fine. She approached him and said:  
\- Good morning, Chiro. I see you have a great mood. Something happened?  
And Chiro said:  
\- Well, you said, to believe in the good and everything will be fine. And now it is good. Oh, I'm late, bye!  
He quickly ate his lunch and went. And Mrs. Ganslepper looked at it with a smile.  
Meanwhile, Skeleton King in his fortress was thinking about how to deal with one "monkey business", until it became a big problem. And then he came up with the idea - to destroy the problem from the inside. And with a laugh, he sends insects on a small meteor.  
At the same time, in Shugazum, Chiro was heading for the Super Robot. And here, he stumbled upon Glenny and BT, who decided again to make fun. Chiro, confident in himself, decides to hit them just as yesterday struck Formless. But, unexpectedly for him, the blow was not so strong, and they stood. And in response to this, they answered him with fists and rubbish. When they left, beetles from a meteor sent by Skeleton King crawled into a backpack to Chiro. Chiro after this, realizing that he needed more experience, went further.  
Having come to the Super Robot, he greeted the monkeys, who at this time were cleaning the Super Robot from dirt, mold and rust, which the robot had grown during the blackout period. Chiro enthusiastically approached Antaury and said:  
\- Well, where do we start?  
And Antaury answered:  
\- With a joint cleaning.  
And he gave Chiro a rag and cleaning agent. Chiro put his backpack in the elevator, and went to help with cleaning. And from the backpack began to crawl out beetles, which penetrated into the inside of the Robot.  
When the outside cleaning was over, Chiro waited for the start of real workouts. And as a result, it was further - internal cleaning. Starting from the main cabin. Which is extremely encouraging Chiro. Looking at this, Gibson told him:  
\- Full cleaning - a guarantee of full performance. So - everyone should do what is right now. This concerns you too, Otto!  
And Gibson, with his tail, took a tube of liquid food from Otto and gave him a mop. After that, Chiro began cleaning. At the same time, Antaury cleaned one wall quickly with his rag in just 5 seconds. And seeing this, Chiro said to himself:  
\- I can learn now!  
And he tried to repeat it with another wall, but not entirely successfully.  
An hour later, the cleaning was completed, and Gibson said:  
\- Well. Cleaning is over. Now it remains only to make a complete diagnosis of the robot. This I can do myself. Go start training without me. And I will join you later.  
And Chiro was in awe of this news. He and 4 monkeys went to the training room. And Gibson was preparing for the diagnosis.  
But they did not know that the bugs were starting to get big and leave their dirt inside the Robot.  
In the training room, Chiro and the monkeys were preparing for the start of training. Chiro "put on" his suit, began to swing his fists in the air, and said enthusiastically:  
\- Well, let's get started! After training, I can beat both Skeleton King, and those are Glenny and BT!  
And then Antaury grabbed his hand, made a throw over his shoulder, and said to recumbent Chiro:  
\- No, Chiro! The Power Primate does not encourage use to the detriment of non-wineries and for their own benefit. Even if it's a bulling. Otherwise, there will be no truth, no real power. Remember it!  
After which, Chiro accepted it, and rose.  
Training began. Otto launched an obstacle course that included - rams, freezing beams and a wall moving out of the floor. The purpose of this band is to grab the pennant above the ceiling at the end of the room. And Chiro started the race. He dodged rams and beams, skipped pits, and climbed walls. And when it is close to a pennant, the path to the wall leading to it was blocked by retractable walls in front, left and right. Besides - behind him were rams. And it occurred to him - bouncing off the walls to reach the pennant. And it helped. But here the rams interfered. When Chiro was close to his goal, he did not group properly, he was hit by a ram, and he fell to the floor. Sparx approached him, and he said:  
\- Hmm, man. You need more runs and less laziness.  
He helped Chiro to rise, and went to prepare for other workouts.  
The next training session is the focusing of energy and its target shots. Sprax fired his magnetic forks, and fired from them like machine guns at targets. And when he shot all the targets, he turned around with pathos, blew smoke off one of the forks, and smiled coolly. And Nova said:  
\- Narcissist!  
Sprax didn't pay attention, set the average level of difficulty and let Chiro beat his targets. Chiro tried to focus the energy inside himself, but nothing happened. Then he tensed, and out of the hands appeared lightning-spear, which touched the tail of Sparx. What caused laughter from Nova. Antaury, Sparx, Otto, and Chiro himself were surprised. Chiro took aim, and with this spear he destroyed several targets at once. Fascinated by this, he tried to repeat this, but - when the spear hit him with a current.  
Further, among the workouts - climbing the wall with obstacles. Which suits Nova, punches on the wall in an attempt to throw Chiro down. Otto started the stopwatch, and Chiro started up. Nova beat on the wall, causing shocks, in an attempt to reset Chiro, but he managed to dodge from neither. But - the closer the finish was, the harder it was to dodge. And when the goal was close, one of the aftershocks still hurt Chiro. However, he grabbed Nova's leg, and they both began to fall. Chiro managed to grab the wall, but that piece was not strong, and both of them fell. Antaury, Sparks and Otto approached them, and after joking from Sparx to Nova (with blows on his face in response), Antaury said:  
\- I see you try to catch everything on the fly. But it is not very effective.  
To which Chiro replied:  
\- I'll catch it later.  
Antaury also answered:  
\- I believe. Let's try to find out in battle - against me!  
Chiro was temporarily discouraged, and at the same time in pleasant excitement. On that, Sparx said:  
\- Wow, Gibson is missing such a sight now!  
At the same time, Gibson almost completed the diagnosis of the Super Robot. And when the diagnosis was already 96%, how then - the screen went out, and the light turned off. Gibson was confused, and tried to understand what was the matter. He heard strange sounds from one of the generators, he came up, and then terrible insects attacked him!  
Meanwhile, in the training room, Chiro and Antaury prepare for battle, while Nova, Sparx and Otto sit down comfortably. Otto even cooked popcorn. Chiro and Antaury stood against each other, a beep rang and the battle began. Chiro attacked first, but Antari deftly dodged, and the next time he hit, he grabbed Chiro by the arm and threw him over his shoulder. Then Chiro tried to hit him with the "Thunder Punch", but Antaury repelled it with the "Monkey Mind Scream", which sent Chiro to the other end of the room. He jumped, and with fists in the air, he aimed at Chiro, but he managed to call his blade, with which he blocked the blow, and then kicked Antaury with his foot. After that, he lashed out at his opponent with a blade, but he broke his spear with his claws and kicked into the press. Antaury then said:  
\- I see in you an The Inner Primate who is preparing to go outside. To give you more strength. Harden your spirit and your body to release it!  
To which Chiro replied:  
\- OK, I'll try now!  
After which, they both jumped and continued to beat each other in the air. And then suddenly - the light went out, after which they both began to file, though Antaury landed well, unlike Chiro. All were confused. And Otto said:  
\- That's not me.  
They all got together, and decided to go downstairs to find out down. But the elevators did not work. Then Otto decided to tinker in the mechanism of elevators, and when he straightened something, they all fell down.  
When they fell arrived in the main booth, they saw it all in a cobweb. They began to search for Gibson and call him, but he did not answer. But when Sparx turned, he saw Gibson, who was chained to a web of cobwebs, with cobwebs in his mouth, and without hands-drills. And then, the remaining heroes attacked huge spiders, worms and cockroaches, which began to attack them.  
At this time, in his fortress, Skeleton King, through the screen of his TV-Monster, looked at what was going on with laughter, and he said:  
\- Be-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-he! Now I can start real fun while, they are busy! Go, my servants! Destroy this city, and monkeys!  
And from the fortress a ship with large monsters went straight to Shugazum.  
Meanwhile, Chiro and the Monkey Team are fighting against insects, and trying to save Gibson. Nova with fists pounced on one worm, but when she hit him only once, the fist stuck inside his body. And she unsuccessfully tried to pull out a fist. But, fortunately, Otto came to the rescue with his saws, with which he cut the part of the body in which Nova's fist was stuck, and she finally pulled it out. After that, she realized that she needed sharper against the worms, and she let the claws in. So they both began to chop them up and cut them. Chiro fought against a flock of cockroaches, he beat them with "Thunder Punch", but this did not help much. And when one cockroach tried to grab Chiro from behind, Antaury tore him with his Ghost Claws. What made Chiro think of using his spear, which he used to cut cockroaches. This was noticed by Antaury, and from that he smiled. Sparx at the same time dealt with spiders, trying to save Gibson. Shooting from his magnets in waves, he sent spiders flying to the other end of the cabin, which helped him get closer to Gibson. But here - he was attacked by a spider, whose Gibson drills-blasters are on his two paws. And he began to use it, attacking them Sparx. He dodged as best he could, but the spider got into it with his web, after which he threw it at the net to Gibson. But Sparx, having got here, managed to pull out one of his magnet cobwebs, after which he shot the web with reverse magnetism, which broke the network, and released him and Gibson. They both began to escape from the spider, but he was able to get the web in the foot of Sparx, because of what he was stuck. But, Chiro came to the rescue with a spear with which he cuts the web. And the three of them began to fight against the spider in order to return the Gibson burs-burs. Antaury, Nova and Otto were occupied by other insects. Sparx shot, and Chiro cut the web with a blade. But nothing helped. Then, Sparx and Gibson distracted the spider while Chiro sneaking up behind him to pick up the boers. But he noticed him, and threw him to Sparx and Gibson. And then Chiro jumped on the spider, about to kick him in the press. And then, suddenly, Chiro kicked as if with a Lightning Kick, and the spider fell to the floor. What gave Chiro the opportunity, and the blade cut his paws, on which burs-blasters. Gibson regained the Boers, and the three of them finished off this spider. After that, they joined Antaury, Nova and Otto, and beat the remaining insects. Chiro said with relief:  
\- Phew, That was difficult, but we won!  
To which Gibson said:  
\- This is not a victory. This attack could be a diversion. It is necessary to finish the diagnostic in order to bring the Super Robot to full operation and find out what is now in the city.  
But here, the remnants of defeated insects into a single whole - into a huge monster of a hybrid. Chiro and the Monkeys turned around, and realized that the problems were not over. The monster attacked them with pincers and cobwebs, and they fought back in every possible way. But, because of a ton of cockroach armor, this was not enough. Gibson said:  
\- We need launch the generator to complete the diagnostic, and using the security system to destroy the monster!  
Sparx realised this, and using the built-in jetpack (which other monkeys have) quickly got to the generator, opened the lid, and was going to launch it. But the monster spiderweb pulled him to him, and threw him into Chiro and the rest of the Monkeys. The monster covered the generator with a cobweb, and behind it made a web net covering the road to the generator. Chiro and Monkeys fought back as best they could. But the monster with the help of the web chained all the monkeys to the floor walls. Only Chiro is left. And he had only one chance. He noticed one hole in the net at the top, and he had an idea - jump high, and with the help of the spear, get into the generator, thereby charging it, and complete the diagnostic. And he began to act. He jumped on the wall, jumped away from wall, thereby jumped high, caused a spiral, and throw it in the generator. The generator started working, and Chiro ran to the computer to complete the diagnosis. But the monster caught him in his web. Fortunately, Gibson was cobwebbed very close to the computer. And he pushed the button with his tail, thereby finishing the diagnosis. The monster tried to get to the computer, but - the diagnostic was completed, and the security system turned on. An lasers shot a monster, and freed Chiro and Monkeys from the web, which finished off the monster, leaving nothing behind. They all stood and breathed heavily, while the computer said:  
 **\- Diagnostic completed. Have a nice day!**  
And Chiro fell to the floor, and exhaled with relief. However, the computer turned on the alarm and the monsters attacking the city were shown on the monitor. And the heroes of this in shock.  
While the Skeleton King was looking at the attack from the TV-Monster screen, and laughed!

TO BE CONTINUED!…


End file.
